From Wrong To Right
by SixSixSeven
Summary: Ginny is sick of everything. A little alcohol and a suprise visit from a certain greeneyed wizard might just make it OK. Oneshot at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**From Wrong to Right**

A/N: Hello everyone! I have this icon on my Yahoo! Messenger avatar, right, and I was just looking at it when I had an idea. And here it is. It took me about 10 – 15 minutes to write, so if it isn't great, blame my friend, Mandy (RoxieSnape), because I sent it to her and she said there's nothing to improve. I'd just like to thank her, actually, for being a top chick and reading this over for me. 

So, on with the show!

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny sat at the table in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, sulking. She was sick of everything. Ron being an over-protective prat, her the Order treating her like a child, Harry not noticing her, Hermione being a smart-arse, and, of course, the ever-growing threat of Voldemort. Even worse, it was that time of month. Blinking away her tears, she took another sip from her bottle Firewhisky, which she had found in the basement, and took another bite of her choc-chip muffin – comfort food.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from the spot on the table she was staring at, to meet the gaze of a pair of beautiful green eyes. Eyes she had dreamt of for years.

"What are you doing up?" she said, looking down at the cup in her hands and sniffing. _I must look a mess …and now I've been caught with bloody alcohol. Lecture time, _she thought, causing more tears to slide down her cheeks. Through the corner of her eyes, Ginny saw Harry walk towards her and sit across from her at the table.

"What's wrong?" He said, watching her intently.

Ginny screwed up her face … she knew she was going to make a fool of herself. Looking back up at Harry, she began to sob.

"Everything! Everyone treats me like a kid, I'm not a kid, I'm only a year younger than that stupid prat brother of mine. Hermione is a smart-arse, acting like she knows everything. Oh, she thinks she's so smart … and don't even get me started on mum and dad and the Order. Oh my god, I'd love to just – grrr!" Ginny held into her bottle tightly, so that her knuckles turned white. "And that bloody Voldemort … stupid snakey man! If he was here right now, I'd … I'd … throw this muffin right in his face and go 'Ha! Kill me now! You can't, can you, coz you gots a muffin in your face!' and I'd … yeah, bop him in the nose with a muffin, I would…" Ginny said, her eyes glistening as she stared at the wall, actually believing that it was a good idea.

Harry frowned sympathetically.

"Ginny – you're drunk. Come on, I'll walk you to your room, before you get caught." He said, moving to stand up.

"HA! Gonna dob me in, are you? Yeah, typical. I knew you hated me. You never liked me, and I loved you for ages and ages …" Ginny broke off and burped loudly, before she looked up and giggled pathetically at Harry. He looked at her blotchy face, her red eyes, the tears that stuck to her eyelashes. _She's so beautiful._

"No, Ginny, I'm not going to dob you in. I just said I'd help you get out of trouble." He said slowly, "And I don't hate you … I like you very much. Very much."

Ginny met his gaze with a sulky frown on her face. "You're just saying that because I'm pissed and you're nice … so nice … and prettiful. I wish I could touch your hair, it's so … prettiful …" Ginny tired to stand up, but swayed dangerously before she collapsed to the ground, her dressing gown opening to reveal her blue pyjama shorts and spaghetti-strap shirt. She giggled slightly. Harry ran over to her side and bend down beside her.

"Good night, I have to sleep here tonight." She said.

Harry stared. "Why?"

She looked up at him, "I can't get up."

Shaking his head, Harry put one arm under her knees and the other under her neck, before lifting her up off the ground.

"Weeee …" she murmured softly. "Upsie!"

"I'm putting you to bed …"

"Yay, I like bed. We'll, I think I do, I'm not sure. I'm usually asleep when I'm in bed, so yeah, I don't really know …" her voice trailed off as Harry carried her out of the room and up the stairs. They reached the third floor and Harry opened her bedroom door. He placed Ginny gently down on her bed and covered her with her blankets. He looked down at her as she smiled softly in the moonlight.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I love you."

Harry stared at her, shocked. Slowly, her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell silently. She was asleep.

"I love you too." He said. He bent over and kissed her forehead, before standing up and heading out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

0o0o0o0o0

Please review, I'd love some feedback! Something Mandy also told me was I should make this multi-chaptered (in her words). If you guys like this, let me know, and I might give it a go!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter. But hey, you'd have to be pretty retarded to think otherwise, right? Talk to J.K. Rowling._

_**Notes:** Thanks a big heaps to my good friend, Becca (Lady-Treason). She's the Queen of slash and hates anything heterosexual, and she read this over for me, despite her disgust. I promised her loads of credit for this, so please read her fic, called Shattered Reflections, a Harry/Severus that I adore. It has an amazing plot and I highly recommend it. Also, her Heir of Corvus series is great – in fact, what the hell, everything of hers is great!_

**From Wrong To Right – Chapter Two**

_By oneshotwonder_

Ginny stopped outside the door of the dining room, wondering whether or not it would be wise to enter. It was roughly nine in the morning, so she doubted any of the Order members would be around, so she was still clad in her pyjamas. The only preparation she had made for re-entering the outside world was brushing her hair. After the night she'd had …

_Damn, I wish I had a hang-over potion! _she thought.

Ginny was suddenly forced from her thoughts by an out-burst of laughter from within the dining room. She put her ear to the door, hoping to suss out who was inside.

"I wonder where Ginny is?" said a voice. Hermione's, Ginny thought.

"Oh … er, I don't know. Maybe … she slept in?" Harry said worriedly.

"I'll go see if I –"

"NO!" Harry said, a little too loudly. "I-I mean, no. No, I'll go. You take over this game for me – tell me if Ron cheats!"

Ginny panicked. Harry was coming to find her. _Shit … shit … shit… RUN!_

Suddenly, Ginny burst into a sprint. She ran up the stairs to her floor, then slammed her bedroom door shut. Leaning against the wall, trying to regain her breath, Ginny thought. _Why is he covering for me? Why is he so gorgeous? WHY DO I HAVE THIS HEADACHE!_

She tried to ignore the voice of reason in her mind that said it was because of the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Stressed, Ginny resorted to the same thing every girl at her time of month resorts to – chocolate. She opened the bottom draw of her bedside table and rummaged through the empty wrappers to find a full three blocks of chocolate: caramel, regular and milk-n-cookies. She opened the latter, laying on her bed and awaiting the inevitable. The wait was short.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Ginny groaned. Sighing, she replied, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly as Harry timidly stepped in the room. He wore a simple green t-shirt and black jeans, from which his white sneakers pocked out the bottom. He wore a thin silver chain around his neck.

Ginny rolled her eyes as he grinned sheepishly and resumed her attack upon the chocolate block.

"How do you feel, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Why did you cover for me?" she demanded.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "Well, would you rather I told everyone?"

Ginny scowled. "No. And don't you dare! I just figured you would."

Harry moved forwards and sat on the end of her bed as she offered him some chocolate. He shook his head and she snorted.

"You should know better, Gin. Why would I?"

Ginny pre-occupied herself with her chocolate, not wanting to answer that – mainly because she didn't _know_ the answer.

"Talk to me, Ginny." Harry said. Ginny looked up at him with a furious look on her face, which seemed to puzzle Harry – which only angered Ginny more.

"Stop pretending! Stop, ok! I know what I said, I remember it all. And if I remember, you certainly should! Stop trying to be nice and just leave, Harry." Ginny concluded, turning once again to her chocolate, waiting for him to go.

"I changed my mind." Harry said simply.

Ginny looked up, shaking her head in puzzlement. "What?"

"I changed my mind. I will have some of that chocolate." He said, grinning.

Ginny looked at him in amazement. _This guy's lost it – completely._

"Whatever." She muttered, pushing the block towards him. He got up on the bed properly, getting himself comfortable. He ended up lying beside Ginny, digging into the chocolate as Ginny started on a new bar.

"So are you going to mention it at all?" Ginny asked lightly, dreading what was about to come form his mouth, dreading his denial.

"Oh, I guess so …" Harry said, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "Well, as an older – and thus much more mature – person, I must say this –" Ginny's heart almost stopped. He was going to belittle her now? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"- you shouldn't be drinking that much alcohol. You of all people should know that." He said, giving her a mock-patronising look.

And she couldn't help it. She laughed. Harry smiled.

"Hey – there's life in this old girl yet!" he said happily.

"Oi! Watch who you're calling old, mister! If I'm old, you must me older!"

Harry paused. "Well … walked right into that one, didn't I?" he said.

Ginny gave another light chuckle. Harry's smile widened.

"You know, I love your laugh." He said, shocking Ginny out of her amusement. "It's not like other girls laughs – those annoying giggles. It's sort of – tinkering." He continued, beginning to blush.

"I – I …" she stammered.

Harry sighed, placing down his chocolate. "Yes, I remember what you said. The problem is, you don't remember what I said."

Ginny gulped. "What did you say?"

Harry smiled and looked down at Ginny's pink quilt, which he was playing with.

"I said I love you, too."

Ginny watched him, too stunned to move. Harry began to fidget even more under her gaze.

"A-are you gonna say something?" he said nervously.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Ginny said, her temper rising again. Now he was making fun of her? But when she saw the look on Harry's face was serious, she stopped. She squinted her eyes at him, then sat up – motioning for Harry to do the same – as she came to her decision.

"Prove it." She said challengingly.

Sitting, Harry stared. "How?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. Harry gasped, then sighed.

Slowly, so slowly, he lent forwards, until his face was almost touching Ginny's. His eyes burned into hers and her breath almost stopped. Then, when she couldn't take it any more, Ginny closed the gap between them, her lips crashing onto his. As they fell backwards onto the bed, Ginny on top, Harry opened his mouth and forced his tongue past Ginny's lips. Her eyes closed, Ginny deepened the kiss, wrapping her tongue around his as he lightly stocked the roof of her mouth. Suddenly, as Harry let out a soft moan, Ginny became aware of something hard pressing into her leg. She gasped into his mouth and opened her eyes. Harry's eyes were already on hers – they seemed apologetic. He softly ended the kiss and watched Ginny's face was he tried to think of something to say.

"I do that much for you?" Ginny said, putting the poor guy out of his misery. He nodded, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I – sorry –"

Giggling now, Ginny rubbed her leg up and down slowly. Harry gasped and let a look of pleasure overtake his features. Quickly, he came back to his senses and tried to get Ginny to move. She sat up and watched as Harry did the same, albeit a little more carefully. He looked at her uncertainly and shuddered, causing Ginny to explode in fits of giggles. Harry looked disgruntled, to say the least, so Ginny took pity on him again.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said sincerely. "Er ... well … how bout some more chocolate?" she offered, trying not to stare at the bulge in his pants.

"Sure," Harry said, eager for a distraction.

As they broke some more chocolate, Harry spoke.

"So. Er … I've been thinking about your plan for ridding the world of Voldemort." Harry said. Ginny looked up. "Yeah … It might work, you know. I'm sure no one has ever tried 'bopping him in the nose'. Maybe he'd die of shock that someone would be so bold."

Ginny looked down and smiled. "I was drunk, gimme a break …" she said.

Harry laughed loudly, obviously finding amusement in Ginny's discomfort.

"Shut up. I can play dirty too, you know. Stiffy."

Well. That shut him up.


End file.
